


In a broken world

by ComicBooksBro



Series: The Ends of The Earth(s) [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Evil Steve Rogers, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, less prominent in this fic tho, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: In which Evil Steve crashes into a dystopia universe that just might have what he needs.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, sorta
Series: The Ends of The Earth(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	In a broken world

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It’s been a while. For any of you who are still reading, thank you for waiting. I hope you like it!

Steve held his breath as he powered up the universe-jumping machine. He hadn’t thought he’d ever get used to the cold feeling of nothingness that washed over him while the machine worked, but after a while it became familiar. _It isn’t a good thing,_ Steve reflected, _that I had to use it more than once._

Steve let out the breath as he stepped out of the machine, determined to do better than last time. This Tony wouldn’t leave him, he’d make sure of that. _Whatever it takes,_ he said to himself as he opened his eyes.

A barren world stood in shambles around him. Smoking, broken, husks of building poked the horizon of a pink-red sunrise. Around him, Steve saw corpses, dried out and brittle. He walked forward, knowing he should turn back now and leave, but still somehow unable to make himself. 

He shivered as he entered the city. _This is a dead world_ , his mind whispered. _There’s nothing for you here, leave, while you still can_.

And that’s when Steve saw him. 

Sprawled on the ground in the center of a horrible mockery of the last time Steve had seen him alive, was Tony: bloodied, broken, and battered. _No!_ Tears sprang to his eyes as he sprinted towards Iron Man’s prone form. _No. No, no. No._ A breathy cry burst from Steve’s chest as he crouched next to Tony. 

“Tony!” He shouted, shaking his armor-clad shoulder. _Please don’t be dead,_ he begged. _I don’t think I could take it if I lost you again._ He fumbled with the release catches on the armor, pulling off Tony’s gauntlet and feeling for a pulse.

_Bum, bum, bum._

Another broken noise escaped Steve as he realized Tony was alive. Tony’s eyes flew open at the sound, piercing, yet unfocused blue stared back at Steve.

“Oh, God,” Tony moaned, weakly trying to scramble away from Steve. “No—not you. Y-you—you’re dead!” 

“What? Steve asked, blood draining from his face.

“Damnit, Stark, get it together!” Tony snapped at himself, blinking hard to chase away the tears forming in his eyes. “He’s not real he’s not real _he’s not real!”_ Tony smacked a armored hand over his face, pulling wheezy breaths in and out. “You’re dying.” He whispered a moment later. “You’re dying and you’re seeing things and—“ Steve reached out and put a careful hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Tony, stop. You’re not dying, I’m real.” Tony looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

“St-Steve? Is it—it’s you?” Steve nodded, dropping his hand from Tony’s shoulder to around his waist and pulling him into a standing position. Tony’s legs gave out beneath him and he lurched forward. Steve held him up; he would never let Tony fall again. 

Tony’s breath hitched as he let out a shuddering sob and clutched Steve’s back. “I don’t—I can’t—how a-are you here? It’s impossible,” He said to Steve’s chest. “You—you—there wasn’t even anything to bury.” Tony sobbed again, shaking in Steve’s arms. 

“Shh—shh, shh,” Steve said, rubbing small circles into Tony’s heaving back. “You’re safe.” He whispered, gently petting Tony’s head. “I’ve got you—I’ve got you.”

Tony let out another choked sob and wrapped his arms more tightly around Steve. Steve just hushed Tony and kept petting his hair. 

“I’ve got you.” 

_And I’m never letting you go._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
